StarClan Stories with Willowfall
by willowXkestreL11
Summary: In this fanfic Willowfall tells stories of past warriors deaths. Enjoy and cry!


Cats of RiverClan: (petalkit/feather, adderkit/stripe, mousekit/wing) (ashkit/heart, rowankit/pool, mistkit/claw, and mothkit/flight)

Leader: Whitestar- huge pure white tom; pale green eyes

Deputy: Darkwhisker- large dark brown tabby tom with a white underbelly; yellow eyes

Medicine Cat: Duskberry- small elderly white tom with black spots; green eyes

Apprentice, Rowanheart

Warriors: Swiftfoot- swift gray tabby tom with white underbelly and paws; amber eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Pebblefur- dark brown tabby she-cat with white stripes and long whiskers; dark eyes

Toadleg- smoky dark gray tom; green eyes

Jayflight- small slender blue-gray tabby tom; dark blue eyes

Duckfeather- gray and white tom; yellow eyes

Beetlewhisker- mottled dark gray she-cat with battle-scarred ears;

Volewhisker- small mottled pale gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Thistlepelt- gray tabby tom; bright yellow eyes

Frothtail- speckled light gray and white she-cat; amber eyes

Mossheart- gray and white she-cat; green eyes

Duskfur- brown tabby and white she-cat; yellow eyes

Pebbleheart- slender dark gray tabby tom; green eyes

Maplewhisker- pretty gray tabby she-cat; green eyes

Beechfur- light brown tom; green eyes

Otterfrost- sleek dark brown (with lighter flecks) she-cat; dark eyes

Thrushwing- light tabby she-cat; green eyes

Cedarpelt- dark gray and white tom; yellow eyes

Sloefur- sleek black and white she-cat; blue eyes

Mudsplash- brown tom with dark brown legs; green eyes

Cloudfeather- pretty dark gray she-cat; blue eyes

Petalfur- black and ginger she-cat; green eyes

Hawkscar- thick-furred black tom; green eyes

Owlfoot- small speckled light gray she-cat; green eyes

Eelwhisker- sleek dark brown tom; green eyes

Nightstorm- dark gray tom; pale blue eyes

Mossytail- brown tabby and white she-cat with long gray tail; amber eyes

Owlfur- huge light tabby tom; amber eyes

Maplefern- light brown tabby she-cat; green eyes

Oakleaf- dark brown she-cat; amber eyes

Timberfur- mottled fluffy brown she-cat; yellow eyes

Redtalon- handsome red-brown and white tom; yellow eyes

Logfur- sleek dark brown tabby tom; amber eyes

Bramblefoot- light brown she-cat; bright orange eyes

Nutflower- light brown and white she-cat; green eyes

Shellheart- longhaired very pale gray she-cat; yellow eyes

Troutclaw- dark gray and white tom: green eyes

Riverwhisker- silver tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Finchwing- brown and white tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Fawnpaw

Nightwing- think-furred sleek black she-cat; green eyes

Scorchfoot- gray-blue tom with darker paws; amber eyes

Apprentice, Reedpaw

Ottersplash- pale ginger and white she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Apprentices; Ashpaw- dark gray tabby tom; light green eyes

Fawnpaw- pale gray tabby (with darker flecks) she-cat; amber eyes

Reedpaw- white she-cat with light gray splotches; blue eyes

Shrewpaw- small white tom with light brown patches; green eyes

Rowanheart- creamy red she-cat; yellow eyes

Queens: Hawkfoot- sleek dark brown and white she-cat; dark eyes (mother of Nightstom's kits Willowkit (silver she-cat), Dewkit(longhaired pale gray tom), Darkkit (gray tom with dark gray paws), Squirrelkit (ginger and white she-cat), and Branchkit (dark brown tabby and white tom)

Poolcloud- dark gray and white she-cat; light blue eyes (mother of Mudsplash's kits Hollykit (gray and white she-cat) Tanglekit, (creamy golden she-cat), Toadkit (black and white tom)

Petaldust- brown tabby and white she-cat; green eyes (mother of Owlfur's kits Marigoldkit (tortioseshell she-cat) Pikekit (mottled dark brown tom) and Sweetkit (creamy brown she-cat)

Milkfoot- creamy white she-cat; blue eyes (mother of Cedarpelt's kits Wolfkit (dark gray and white tom), Gorsekit (gray and white she-cat), Finchkit (black and white she-cat

Elders: Palecloud- pale ginger tabby tom; amber eyes

Marshcloud- gray and white tom; green eyes

Mistbird- gray and ginger she-cat; green eyes

Littlefang- black tabby with white stripes she-cat with one small tooth; pale yellow eyes

Cats of ThunderClan:

Leader: Dawnstar- creamy orange she-cat; yellow eyes

Deputy: Rainpetal- beautiful slender pale gray and white she-cat; green eyes

Medicine Cat: Bettlenose- thick-furred black she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Snowpaw

Warriors: Nightclaw- sleek dark gray tom; green eyes

Sheeptail- thick-furred white she-cat; amber eyes

Poppywing- black, white, and cream she-cat; yellow eyes

Petaltail- dark brown and white she-cat; yellow eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Hollowflight- sleek black and white she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Graypaw

Sunbreeze- creamy brown and ginger she-cat; green eyes

Moletail- dark gray tom with white paws; yellow eyes

Cloudsplash- brown tom with white patches; green eyes

Apprentice, Volepaw

Vinewhisker- pale gray tabby she-cat with very long tail; green eyes

Morningdew- smoky black she-cat with one gray ear; sea blue eyes

Owlwhisker- tortioseshell and white tom; green eyes

Mistystripe- blue-gray she-cat; blue eyes

Stonewhisker- lighter blue-gray she-cat; green eyes

Mosswing- gray and white she-cat; blue eyes

Sootscar- battle-scarred dark gray tom; amber eyes

Fernshade- dark gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes eyes

Swallowtail- slender brown tabby she-cat; green eyes

Olivespots- ginger tabby she-cat; green eyes

Stormflight- dappled dark gray tom; amber eyes

Brindletail- speckled gray brown tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Hawkfur- large mottled dark brown tom; amber eyes

Icefur- large longhaired white tom with long whiskers; green eyes

Toadstep- dark gray and white tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Honeypaw

Heatherspots- ginger tabby she-cat; heather eyes

Milkwhisker- cream colored she-cat with faint stripes and long whiskers; blue eyes

Reedshine- dark orange tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Mothwhisker- mottled dark brown tabby tom; pale yellow eyes

Rainsplash- handsome patchy gray tom; green eyes

Queens: Larchwing- pretty dark brown tabby she-cat; yellow eyes (mother of Toadstep's kits Mousekit (pale gray she-cat), Cloudkit (very pale gray and white she-cat)

Fernleaf- slender gray she-cat with white paws; dark blue eyes (mother of Nightclaw's kits Pricklekit (liittle red she-cat) and Crowkit (small black tabby she-cat)

Elders: Driftpelt- pale brown tabby tom; yellow eyes

Twigwhisker- elder light brown tom with long tangled whiskers; amber eyes

Cats of WindClan:

Leader: Sparrowstar- pretty dark brown tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Deputy: Rippletail- slender dark gray tabby tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Ashpaw

Medicine Cat: Brightpelt- pretty white she-cat with reddish patches; green eyes

Apprentice, Mallowpaw

Warriors: Ferntail- dark gray she-cat; green eyes

Rainfall- mottled dark gray she-cat; blue eyes

Runningbrooke- slender light gray she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Stonesky- pretty gray tabby and white she-cat; blue eyes

Mintpool- beautiful sleek light gray she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Gorsepaw

Gorsetail- pale gray and white she-cat; light blue eyes

Whitetail- snowy white she-cat; very light blue eyes

Apprentice, Brindlepaw

Owlheart- light brown tabby tom; green eyes

Dawnstripe- creamy light brown tabby she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Dapplepaw

Ivyspots- speckled brown she-cat; dark blue eyes

Apprentice, Larkpaw

Bazeltail- speckled dark gray tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Shrewpaw

Redstripe- reddish tabby tom; yellow eyes

Patchwing- pretty tortioseshell she-cat; green eyes

Coalpelt- sleek black tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Sparrowpaw

Ivystripe- tabby, gray, and white she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Spiderpaw

Widowwhisker-black and white she-cat; yellow eyes

Rabbitwhisker- slender light brown and white tom; yellow eyes

Apprentice, Deerpaw

Windflight- pretty pale gray tabby she-cat with white paws; blue eyes

Cloudflight- mottled pale gray tom; green eyes

Sootflower- light gray she-cat (long-furred); amber eyes

Poppybreeze- dark cream she-cat with one black paw; green eyes

Sedgewhisker- mottled dark gray tabby tom with long whiskers; dark green eyes

Apprentice, Flowerpaw

Timbertail- longhaired light brown she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Weedpaw

Queens: Salmonfur- light reddish creamy she-cat, formerly of RiverClan; green eyes (mother of Coalpelt's kits Lilykit (ginger and white she-cat) Troutkit (dark gray tom)

Brightflower- pretty white she-cat with a long bushy red tail; green eyes (mother of Redstripe's kits Seedkit (creamy ginger she-cat) and Ripplekit (pale gray tom)

Elders: Darkheart- small gray tom with darker chest; amber eyes

Ryewhisker- light ginger she-cat with white paws and long whiskers; dark blue eyes

Cats of ShadowClan:

Leader: Hazelstar- dark reddish tabby tom; green eyes

Deputy: Frostwhisker- black and white she-cat with long white whiskers; green eyes

Medicine Cat: Raincloud- light silver gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice, Blossompaw

Warriors: Mintpool- longhaired pale gray she-cat; green eyes

Ratscar- battle-scarred dark gray tabby tom; blue eyes

Apprentice, Ripplepaw

Ivywhisker- dark gray and white she-cat; green eyes

Darkscar- black tom with huge black paws and a long scar across his flank; green eyes

Scorchfur- battle-scarred ginger tabby she-cat; dark blue eyes

Shallowpool- pretty light gray tabby she-cat; blue eyes

Apprentice, Ivypaw

Mooncloud- dark gray and white she-cat; blue eyes

Brindlepelt- tortioseshell she-cat; green eyes

Apprentice, Whitepaw

Maplewater- delicate brown tabby she-cat; green eyes

Newtstripe- tortioseshell tom; yellow eyes

Slateclaw- stone gray tom; yellow eyes

Flintfoot- slender pale gray tabby tom; green eyes

Sparrowtail- large brown tabby tom; yellow eyes

Mothpelt- black and brown tom; yellow eyes

Snowheart- fluffy white she-cat; green eyes

Piketooth- black and gray tabby tom; amber eyes

Mottlepelt- mottled black and white tom; green eyes

Mousefoot- small pale gray she-cat; amber eyes

Petalwhisker- gray tabby she-cat with long whiskers;

Silvertail- huge gray tabby tom; blue eyes

Frogleap- ginger and white tabby tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Wolfpaw

Marshwing- tortioseshell and white she-cat; blue eyes

Nettlefern- ginger tabby she-cat; yellow eyes

Flamescar- ginger tabby tom; amber eyes

Apprentice, Rosepaw

Fallowwing- very small light gray tabby she-cat; green eyes

Pinestorm- large yellow tabby tom; green eyes

Lizardpelt- brown tabby and white tom; green eyes

Apprentice, Emberpaw

Volestripe- pale gray tabby tom; blue eyes

Apprentice, Cinderpaw

Owlclaw- huge longhaired dark brown tom; amber eyes

Beavertail- huge dark gray tom with long flat tail; green eyes

Apprentice, Weaselpaw

Skunkstripe- black she-cat with an unusual white stripe down her back and tail; green eyes

Queens: Lilywing- orange and gray she-cat; green eyes (mother of Piketooth's kits Cherrykit (orange she-cat) Bramblekit (light brown and ginger she-cat) and Leekkit (dark gray tabby tom)

Mallowberry- light brown tabby she-cat; amber eyes (mother of Flamescar's kits Woodkit (light brown tabby she-cat) Acornkit (black and white tom) Oakkit (brown and white tom) and Blizzardkit (mottled white tom)

Stormspots- pretty orange she-cat; gray eyes (mother of Lizardpelt's kit Nettlekit (small pale ginger and white she-cat), Ivykit (black, tabby, and white she-kit)

Elders: Poppywing- sleek ginger tabby she-cat with white stripes; green eyes

Marshpelt- plump elderly mottled dark gray tom; green eyes


End file.
